ALL OF MY LIFE
by cleidescully
Summary: Seiya e Saori logo após "Prólogo do Céu". Os deuses apagaram suas memórias, os devolveram ao mundo sem conhecimento um do outro como punição pela desobediência... mas terão os Deuses o poder de desfazer o amor verdadeiro? Songfic - It Might be You (Stephen Bishop)
1. PRÓLOGO

Antes de tudo, Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao Kurumada. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

PRÓLOGO

Conta-se que nos tempos mitológicos, os seres humanos traziam em si os dois gêneros, sendo assim chamados 'andróginos' e por isto eram seres de extremo poder... "Eram por conseguinte de uma força e de um vigor terríveis, e uma grande presunção eles tinham; mas voltaram-se contra os deuses, (...). Zeus então e os demais deuses puseram-se a deliberar sobre o que se devia fazer com eles(...). Depois de laboriosa reflexão, diz Zeus: "Acho que tenho um meio de fazer com que os homens possam existir, mas parem com a intemperança, tornados mais fracos. Agora com efeito, continuou, eu os cortarei a cada um em dois, e ao mesmo tempo eles serão mais fracos e também mais úteis para nós, pelo fato de se terem tomado mais numerosos; e andarão eretos, sobre duas pernas. (...) Por conseguinte, desde que a nossa natureza se mutilou em duas, ansiava cada um por sua própria metade e a ela se unia, e envolvendo-se com as mãos e enlaçando-se um ao outro, no ardor de se confundirem, morriam de fome e de inércia em geral, por nada quererem fazer longe um do outro. (...)" - O Banquete, Platão (Mito das Almas Gêmeas)

Ela: a própria Athena reencarnada: dominada por sentimentos humanos... afinal, o que é esse tal de amor? Como meros "vermes" podem alegar, através de tal emoção se aproximar ou superar deuses? Como uma deusa do panteão, entrando na carne humana, pôde se deixar levar por tal engano?

Ele: Menino insolente... menos que um inseto... em nome de seu famigerado amor pela encarnação da deusa desafiou todo Olimpo, chegando a exterminar deuses... alegando que por sua vontade realizaria milagres, agora, ousou tocar em Apolo? Quem ele pensa que é? Que sentimento esse por Saori Kido que movia este mortal a tais feitos?

Como castigo, serão devolvidos à Terra, mas como cegos tateando no escuro... não se lembrarão sequer do nome um do outro, mesmo que se vejam! Este o pior castigo, poder passar pelo ser de sua adoração e não saber disto! Só assim para controlar seus ímpetos contra os deuses, e a força deste sentimento que alegam poder mover Céus e Terra.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

P.S.: Tive a ideia para esta história após escutar uma música que adoro "It Might Be You" (se puderem escutem, leiam a tradução) e de ler algumas fictions relacionadas a "Prólogo do Céu". Sei que o longa não é canônico, mas, apesar de achar o final muito triste, achei romântico e muito belo. Pensei em escrever sobre aquele final.


	2. Chapter 1 - Seiya

**SEIYA**

 **Time...** **[1]**

Tempo...

 **I've been passing time watching trains go by**

Tenho passado tempo vendo os trens passarem

 **All of my life...**

Toda minha vida...

 **Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly**

Deitado na areia, vendo aves marítimas voarem

 **Wishing there would be**

Desejando que haja

 **Someone waiting home for me...**

Alguem esperando em casa por mim...

 **Something's telling me it might be you**

Algo está me dizendo que deve ser você

 **It's telling me it might be you...**

Me dizendo que deve ser você...

 **All of my life...**

Toda minha vida...

Seiya caminhava pela praia deserta ao entardecer, apesar da nacionalidade japonesa, morava na Grécia, em uma pequena ilha vizinha de Atenas. Se erradicara lá, pois lá encontrou sua irmã Seika, da qual havia se separado na infância, viviam juntos numa casinha modesta, os dois trabalhavam e levaram uma rotina tranquila. Entretanto, apesar de se lembrar de ser órfão, e ter crescido em um orfanato em Tóquio, seu passado lhe parecia um nevoeiro denso... pouco se lembrava de seus amigos no Japão, apenas as lembranças dos últimos meses, desde que encontrou a irmã, eram claras.

Lembrava-se de que precisava buscá-la, mas não tinha claro o porquê de terem sido separados. Sentia um vazio imenso no peito... achava que Seika preencheria este vazio, a encontrou em uma cidadezinha próximo a Atenas, e como não se lembrava de ter raízes no Japão, ou motivos para voltar para lá, resolveu ficar ali mesmo. Encontrou um trabalho, estabeleceram uma rotina simples, e levavam a vida.

Deitado na areia, Seiya se perguntava "Por que me sinto assim? Por que sinto tanta melancolia e insatisfação, falta de algo, ou alguém que não sei quem? Será isso que chamam depressão?" De fato, o moço, que era jovem, vigoroso e muito bonito, não sentia muita alegria em viver... as moças da vila se encantavam por ele, ele não via nenhum atrativo em ninguém... por que não conseguia levar uma vida normal, se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos...

Quando dormia, em seus sono agitado, tinha sonhos de batalhas, pessoas que nunca tinha visto... "Será que é verdade que durante os sonhos, viajamos em espírito? Será que em outro plano ou dimensão, tenho amigos fiéis e luto por alguma causa?" Mas o que mais impressionava Seiya, era uma moça que sempre aparecia, que onde quer que ele estivesse, lhe escutava a doce voz... então, via seus olhos azuis, sentia uma emoção arrebatadora, um amor atemporal... neste momento acordava, tentava recordar-lhe a face, guardar os traços do seu rosto para procurar por onde passava, mas era um esforço vão... ao amanhecer, tudo desaparecia de sua memória, e só sentia um vazio no coração, um vazio que só aumentava... "Estou ficando louco? O que há comigo? Por que minha vida nos sonhos parece mais real que a vida que vivo acordado?" Pensava angustiado, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos... "mas dizem que sonhos são mesmo melhores que a vida real, refletindo nossos desejos mais profundos, preciso viver a realidade e aceita-la. Minha irmã não pode me ver assim, ficará preocupada e a farei infeliz..."

Esta rotina era comum nos últimos meses, e o vazio que sentia parecia aumentar, sentia uma saudade imensa, não conseguia entretanto, capturar o motivo disto. Sempre após seus momentos de reflexão, limpava as lágrimas, levantava-se... chorar um pouco lhe aliviava o coração. Caminhava de volta para casa... "Quem é essa moça? A encontrarei um dia? Onde ela estará então, se isto for verdade, meu coração, me guie..."! Ele fazia uma pequena prece para o universo, na esperança que estes mistérios se lhe revelassem... "Será que um dia poderei ser feliz?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

P.S.: Será que Seiya um dia conseguirá vencer a nuvem que os deuses colocaram em sua memória?

Ele voltará a ser feliz? Descobrirá quem é a moça que habita seus sonhos? Como a encontrará?

* * *

[1] MUSICA: ALL OF MY LIFE (IT MIGHT BE YOU) trilha do filme "Tootsie" (1982). Stephen Bishop - 1982


	3. Chapter 2 - Saori

**SAORI**

" **Looking back**

Olhando para tras

 **as lovers go walking past...**

enquanto amantes passam por mim...

 **All of my life**

Toda minha vida

 **Wondering how they met and what makes it last**

Me perguntando, como eles se conheceram, o que fez com que durasse?

 **If I found the place**

Se eu achasse o lugar

 **Would I recognize the face?**

Reconheceria o rosto?

 **Something's telling me it might be you**

Algo está me dizendo que deve ser você

 **Yeah, it's telling me it might be you**

Sim, está me dizendo que deve ser você...

 **All of my life**

Toda minha vida"

Saori sabia de suas obrigações como herdeira da fundação Graad, exercia portanto, com maestria, as funções designadas à herdeira Kido. Também tinha consciência de ser a reencarnação de Atena, que era enviada ao mundo para manter a paz. Entretanto, sua atuação nas batalhas eram meio nubladas em sua mente. Como se tivesse recalcado as memórias por algum trauma. Dos feitos dela e dos cavaleiros nas guerras, ela pouco lembrava, sabia mais pelo que lhe contaram do que de sua própria experiência.

Por causa disto, fez exames, visitou os melhores médicos de sua fundação, que atestaram estar em perfeita saúde, inclusive mental... talvez as lembranças das batalhas fossem muito pesadas para seu consciente. Os psicólogos, psiquiatras e neurologistas, não vendo nenhum dano físico, lhe asseguraram que com o tempo, as lembranças voltariam, se não voltassem, isto não impedia que seguisse sua a vida norlamente.

Que vida? A moça as vezes se perguntava. Se sentia desmotivada, triste... como se não tivesse razão de viver. Ver uma milionária pensando assim, parecia extremamente egoísta... ela tinha tudo, por que sentia que não tinha nada? Por que parecia que lhe faltava um pedaço do coração?

Era ainda jovem, muito bela, desejada por herdeiros milionários... nenhum tocava seu coração, prendia seu olhar, tinha uma intuição de que seu coração já pertencia a outra pessoa, uma sensação persistente, que ela as vezes recriminava "estarei louca? Como poderia amar alguém e não saber quem é?"

Para se livrar do assédio dos pretendentes, dos casamenteiros, da imprensa, Saori deixara seu fiel mordomo, Tatsumi, cuidando de sua mansão em Tóquio e se mudara para sua casa de praia. Era uma propriedade construída em estilo japonês, ampla mas simples, avarandada em todo redor.

Lembrava vagamente de já ter morado lá. Ficava em um lugar mais alto, lá embaixo um bosque que desembocava numa praia deserta. De sua varanda via o mar, o sol, a lua, sentia paz naquele lugar. As vezes via moradores próximos passeando de mãos dadas, as vezes casais com bebês... invejava-lhes a vida simples, a presença do amor, como seria amar alguém a ponto de decidir passar toda vida com esta pessoa? Como se sentiria tendo nos braços um ser feito por ela e o homem de sua vida? "Nunca saberei..." Pensava... Creditava sua apatia aos pretendentes à sua condição de divindade reencarnada, aparentemente não havia ninguém para ela, estava em uma prisão sem muros, ninguém conseguia acesso ao seu coração - esse era seu castigo e seu destino.

Por algum motivo ela amava esta casa, seus aromas, a proximidade com a natureza, mas ela tinha a sensação que vivera momentos de amor naquele lugar, momentos dedicados a alguém importante. Encontrou em um dos cômodos, uma cadeira de rodas, e sentiu um choro copioso invadir-lhe o peito e transbordar de seus olhos... o que era aquilo? Por que chegava tão perto de lembrar de algo, mas a lembrança se perdia?

Depois que e mudara para lá, os sonhos também começaram... seria seu inconsciente lhe mandando sinais? Fato é que apenas nos sonhos o amor lhe acenava... sim, à noite, em sonhos, todas as noites sem falta – o que lhe fazia ter um prazer secreto em adormecer – ela sonhava com tempos de perigo, emoção, e em todas as vezes o via – sempre o mesmo rapaz, ele vinha salvá-la, com asas douradas, e ela sentia-se protegida, como se nada de ruim lhe pudesse acontecer, se aconchegava em seu peito, e o mundo podia acabar, ela estaria bem.

As vezes sonhava apenas com sua versão humana – sem asas: um jovem de pele morena, olhos âmbar, lindos cabelos castanhos, lisos, brilhantes, rebeldes, olhando para ela com tanto amor, com um calor infinito...

Saori vivia em estado de sonho as aventuras mais incríveis com "seu príncipe" – na falta de um nome, era assim que ela o chamava. Uma noite, sonhou que aceitava pular com ele para dentro do abismo, sem sequer titubear apenas por olhar nos seus olhos, sabia que faria tudo que ele pedisse, confiava nele. Em um outro sonho, ele a salvava de se afogar destruindo um enorme pilar... Outra noite, ele pulava em sua frente, tomava um golpe de espada em seu lugar. Por que ele estava sempre "morrendo" no lugar dela?

Uma vez, estavam ainda mais próximos, ele chorava por ela, a olhava nos olhos, e ela o aconchegava em seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos, sentia em seu coração "ele nunca desistirá de mim"... depois se via com ele em seus braços, completamente inerte, muito machucado, e sentia uma tristeza enorme, chorava amargamente... e então ele acordava, e o alívio invadia sua alma, se levantava e seus olhos a encaravam com um amor tão arrebatador que ela parava de respirar, se aproximava, estava tão próximo, como ela desejava beijá-lo... e então acordava, sem sentir o sabor dos lábios de seu amor.

A jovem Kido sabia que a vida real não podia competir com sentimento tão perfeito... e ela não queria menos do que aquele sentimento arrasador... preferia passar o resto da vida sozinha, reclusa. As vezes a insegurança lhe dizia... E se ela tivesse o inventado? Não seria ele uma fuga da realidade, uma desculpa para não se envolver com ninguém? "Não, ele deve viver em algum lugar, eu preciso lembrar, preciso descobrir, preciso encontra-lo!"

Uma noite de lua cheia, especialmente bonita, ela dormia embalada pelo som do mar, estava de novo naquele momento vital: olhos nos olhos com seu príncipe... como ela o amava! Ela constatava olhando aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes de sentimento por ela, com ele, Saori se sentia como o centro do universo, olhou novamente seus lábios, desejou mais uma vez beijá-lo, era como se não existissem nem tempo nem espaço, nem outras pessoas no mundo, só os dois naquele momento... ele aproximava... e ela de novo acordou! Se vendo em seu quarto, com os primeiros raios dourados do sol nascendo, a moça caiu em prantos... "Isto é uma tortura! Se ele existe, se está vivo em algum lugar, que me encontre então!" Começou a queimar seu cosmo, com todo desejo de encontra-lo, com toda intensidade, e com todo amor por aquele homem, de quem não sabia sequer o nome, ou onde estaria... precisava encontra-lo, ou então sua vida seria uma semi-vida até o final dos tempos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na Grécia, Seiya tinha mais uma noite de sono agitado, perdido no par de olhos azuis da moça que nunca conseguia prender na memória... acordou suado, lágrimas nos olhos, sentiu uma força arrebatadora o atraindo... "Ela está no Japão! Tenho de ir ao Japão desvendar este mistério, ou senão, saberei de fato que estou louco!" Em seu sonho, Seiya viu uma casa que lhe parecia tão familiar, no litoral, próximo a uma praia deserta... a encontraria, nem que caminhasse de uma ponta a outra do Japão!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muito obrigada quem tem comentado, espero que a história faça jus ao interesse de vocês. Não pretendo escrever algo muito longo, só mais alguns capítulos.

Sugestões são bem vindas também!

Abraços!


	4. Chapter 3 - It Might Be You

IT MIGHT BE YOU

 **So many quiet walks to take**

Tantos passeios silenciosos a fazer

 **So many dreams to wake**

Tantos sonhos a acordar

 **And we've so much love to make**

E temos tanto amor para fazer...

Após seu sonho, Seiya se colocou inquieto... seu coração lhe dizia que devia se dirigir ao Japão, pois lá encontraria as respostas que procurava, encontraria sentido para sua vida. Não se lembrava de ter alguma vez uma intuição tão forte. Devia segui-la!

Tinha férias vencidas em seu trabalho, afinal, tudo que andava fazendo ultimamente era trabalhar para tentar ocupar a mente. Pediu férias, conversou com sua irmã - ela não entendia muito essa fixação dele em voltar ao Japão, já que sofreram tanto por lá, mas como via Seiya sempre tão triste, perceber o brilho no olhar do irmão com este novo projeto, foi o suficiente para que ela o aprovasse e incentivasse...

Já faziam muitos dias que estava no Japão, Seiya foi inicialmente para Tóquio e lá pesquisou os possíveis locais onde encontraria casas de praia como a que viu em seu sonho, em praias desertas ou particulares. Já estava cansado, achando que seguira ilusões apenas... viajava de cidade em cidade litorânea, utilizando suas economias, ficava acampado, ou em pensões, procurando em cada parte uma pista... mas já estava cansado. Será que fez mal em seguir seu coração?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saori vivia mais um dia comum de sua rotina, resolveu problemas de sua Fundação por videoconferência, não havia nada que precisasse no momento de sua presença física. Conversara também com Tatsumi ao telefone, para sabe se estava tudo bem na mansão. Fez uma refeição leve. Estava um dia quente, descansou um pouco, e resolveu passear pelo bosque próximo à sua casa, de lá se chegava a uma falésia de onde se via o mar, lindo e exuberante nos dias de céu azul do verão.

Enquanto caminhava pelo bosque, ela o viu, estava andando por lá, com uma mochila nas costas, seu coração quase parou por um instante, depois começou a bater descompassado... Era ele! O rapaz dos seus insistentes sonhos! Ele existia! Estaria sonhando? Precisava fazer algo para que ele não lhe escapasse... e se nunca mais tivesse essa oportunidade de descobrir quem era aquele moço?

Ela o observava um pouco afastada, por entre as árvores, ele ainda não a vira... estava impressionada com sua presença, com sua beleza, nos sonhos não era possível apreender tantos detalhes, como ele era lindo! Magro, forte, pele bronzeada, cabelos brilhantes, lisos e rebeldes, esvoaçando com a brisa do mar... então, ele a viu, lhe cravou aqueles olhos âmbar... estes eram perfeitamente idênticos ao sonho, lindos, profundos, curiosos, amorosos... por um segundo ela perdeu o fôlego! Ele a cumprimentou, se aproximou, o coração de Saori batia ainda mais rápido, tinha certeza que estava ruborizada! Ele falou surpreso com a presença da tão bela moça:

\- Ah, me desculpe, é tão bonito por aqui, me lembra alguma coisa, mesmo achando que nunca estive aqui antes... a luz das ondas, me faz tão bem...

\- Está tudo bem, não há ninguém aqui além de mim... Respondeu Saori.

\- Boa tarde, me chamo Seiya! Estou de férias no Japão, conhecendo o litoral... também tenho esperança de encontrar alguém (esta segunda parte, ele falou quase que para si mesmo)

\- Espero que encontra a pessoa que está procurando... Saori ouvira o que o rapaz sussurrou.

Por alguns instantes eles ficaram parados, se olhando, sem saber o que dizer. Seiya estava maravilhado com a moça: ela lhe parecia um anjo, uma visão... sua beleza era diferente de todas as moças com as quais convivia, aqueles olhos azuis como o mar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela era tão familiar, sentia como se a conhecesse desde sempre, desde o princípio dos tempos! Seu coração batia tão acelerado... aquela voz... era como estar de volta em seu lar depois de muito tempo vagando sem rumo, uma sensação de alívio e paz o invadia...

Este sentimento tão forte, absoluto, confundia sua razão, como alguém que ele nunca tinha visto podia ser tão familiar? Ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo de assustar a moça, caso fosse muito sincero ou afoito - claro que ela não entenderia que um sonho o levou até ela. Por outro lado, seu coração doía só de pensar em se afastar dela... "e se ela for quem eu estou procurando?" Pensou.

Seu coração já sabia a resposta, sentia uma emoção tão forte, parecia impossível imaginar isto uma semana, um dia atrás... queria protege-la, abraça-la para sempre, beijá-la longamente, envolve-la de corpo e alma, fazê-la sua... como podia sentir isto por uma estranha? Seria uma estranha? "Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?" pensava... o que nunca nenhuma mulher despertara nele, surgiu de uma vez, arrebatando-o ao ver aquela moça de cabelos lilases e profundos olhos azuis: desejos de amor, de ter uma família, de viver profundamente, saber tudo sobre ela... seria isso o amor?

Saori por sua vez, vivia o mesmo conflito interno... "Não posso deixa-lo ir!" Sentia como se uma represa tivesse se rompido dentro de si e um amor avassalador tomava conta de tudo, era como se aquele lindo moreno fosse o ser que lhe despertava tanta saudade por este tempo todo de solidão... "quem ele era? Que sentimento é este?" Pensou rápido e convidou:

\- Está tão calor, deseja entrar e tomar um refresco?

Seiya sorriu feliz por que a moça venceu o impasse que ele carregava internamente, teria mais tempo para compreender o que sentia... se é que um sentimento desses podia ser alcançado pela compreensão. Ela seguiu pela trilha até a casa, o moço logo atrás. Sentia, da distância que estava, o perfume de lavanda de seus cabelos, respirava profundamente, o cheiro da moça trazia emoções ainda mais profundas e incompreensíveis para ele... não mentira, aquele lugar era muito familiar. Quando viu a casa, seu coração deu um salto, teve uma sensação muito forte de Dejà-vu... ele já vivera ali, não sabia se nesta vida ou em outra (nem sabia se acreditava nisto, mas começava a pensar sobre a hipóteses de vidas passadas)... seus olhos involuntariamente se encheram de lágrimas, ele limpou rápida e discretamente para que Saori não visse.

Chegaram à ampla varanda, tudo era lindo, simples e de bom gosto, a moça lhe sugeriu que assentasse junto a uma mesinha que havia na varanda, enquanto buscava algo para lhe servir. Retornando, sentou-se em frente a ele, lhe serviu suco, e algo para lancharem. Começaram a conversar amenidades, ela relatou que morava ali há alguns anos, sozinha, era herdeira de uma fundação, mas fazia tudo que podia de onde estava, só viajando à cidade grande quando sua presença era extremamente necessária. Quando mais ela falava, mais o rapaz se encantava por sua voz calma, comedida, seu olhar sereno, sua simplicidade... mas sentia-se triste pela solidão da moça, "o que levava alguém tão linda a decidir viver reclusa? Quantos pretendentes ela não teria? Quantos amores despertara na alta sociedade? Nenhum homem conseguiu conquistar seu coração? Seria seu coração fechado?"

O rapaz divagava enquanto a admirava... o calor a fez prender os cabelos em um coque improvisado no alto da cabeça, fios longos cascateavam pelos ombros, usava um vestido de renda de algodão branca, de alças bem fininhas, decote generoso, saia levemente rodada, terminando nos joelhos, nos pés delicados, uma sandália rasteira. Ao mesmo tempo que parecia uma donzela casta, era a mulher mais sexy que seus olhos já viram. O decote expunha o colo alvo, o pescoço comprido e elegante, parecia uma visão de outro mundo.

Ela perguntou de onde ele vinha, já que estava de férias no Japão, ele contou que apesar de ser japonês, morava na Grécia, contou da irmã perdida por anos e que misteriosamente encontrou lá, decidindo viver uma vida modesta em uma ilha perto de Atenas, e que além disso, sua vida não tinha muitas novidades, vila pequena, só trabalhava, voltava pra casa, caminhava na praia, tomava banho de mar, as vezes pescava... Saori agora era quem estava hipnotizada, tinha certeza absoluta que Seiya era o homem do seu sonho, ficou tentando desvendar tal mistério, tinha flashes dos sonhos em sua mente, tão próxima, tão íntima dele... como se fossem as pessoas mais próximas do universo... sentia tristeza pela vida aparentemente triste que levava, tinha certeza que as moças da vila deviam ser loucas por ele... "por que não se casou? O que lhe roubou os anos da juventude para que chegasse àquele momento sozinho?" Aqueles olhos castanhos, à luz do sol tinha reflexos dourados, profundos... ele era jovem, mas parecia anos mais maduro do que sua aparência física.

Os dois nem perceberam que as horas se passaram, eram como grandes amigos reencontrados depois de anos sem se ver, com muitas novidades para contar. Ambos não se lembravam de quando sorriram espontaneamente e sentiram a alegria gratuita como naquele momento. Saori viu que o sol iria começar a se pôr...

\- Venha aqui, tem algo que quero que você veja – ela disse a Seiya.

O rapaz a seguiu silenciosamente, sentia tanta vontade de segurar a mão de Saori, seguir de mãos dadas parecia tão natural, mas se conteve, não queria assustá-la, estragar o momento. Atravessaram o bosque, chegaram próximo à falésia, de lá, via-se o mar magnífico, o movimento das ondas tranquilas, e o sol que começava a pintar o mar de dourado, descendo mais e mais. Aos poucos o céu foi se pintando de cor de rosa, laranjado, até que o sol se tornou uma bola de fogo, vermelho, pintando o mar todo de laranja e ouro... Seiya entretanto não conseguia parar de olhar para Saori, linda, com a pele pintada pelo ouro do sol, os cabelos se soltaram e voavam livres... seu sentimento era tão puro, tão forte... não conseguia, não queria disfarçar.

Ela olhava o espetáculo da natureza distraída, sentia-se totalmente à vontade na presença dele. Ela sussurrou emocionada: - Não é lindo? - Olhou para ele, o pegou olhando para ela fixamente, olhos brilhantes de emoção, ele apenas sussurrou: - Sim, é linda, nunca vi algo assim – claramente falava dela. Agora, decidiu não se segurar: levou sua mão direita ao rosto de Saori, lhe acariciou a lateral do rosto delicadamente. Ela fechou os olhos, segurou sua mão aconchegando mais seu rosto, virou-se e deu um beijo de leve na palma, ruborizou um pouco pela própria ousadia, não conseguia disfarçar o que sentia naquele momento... estivera tanto tempo anestesiada, que agora não queria fingir não sentir.

Encorajado pela entrega de Saori, Seiya levou sua outra mão, segurou a outra face da moça, ela abriu levemente os lábios em antecipação, semicerrou os olhos... ele então se aproximou dela, seus corpos se encostaram... ambos suspiraram profundamente pela emoção do momento. Ele então fechou os olhos e tocou seus lábios nos dela... primeiro muito levemente, começou a acariciar os lábios da moça com os seus – era o primeiro beijo dos dois. Logo a carícia ficou mais profunda, e começaram a se beijar com urgência, todos sentimentos guardados contidos naquele beijo... e então aconteceu... flashs dos anos que se passaram foram iluminando a memória dos dois, recobrando lembrança por lembrança cada uma de suas memórias.

Se afastaram, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos, agora se reconheciam plenamente... – "Saori" – ele suspirou –"Seiya" ela disse chorando... se abraçaram forte, um abraço com a promessa silenciosa de que nunca mais iriam se separar e a sensação de que nem os deuses tinha poder contra o sentimento que os unia desde sempre!

Com as últimas luzes do dia, seguiram para a varanda, e ficaram abraçados, perdendo a noção do tempo, vendo as estrelas se acenderem no céu uma a uma... Saori lembrou-se de um gesto de amor para com ele que teve em um momento tenso, e o reeditou resoluta: levou suas mãos aos cabelos cheios e macios de Seiya, e deitou seu rosto entre seus seios, em seu decote, acariciando sua cabeleira enquanto ele descansava encostado a ela. Se sentindo confortável na postura, o rapaz levou suas mãos e enlaçou a cintura de sua amada, a lateral do rosto encostada em seu decote, seu ouvido sobre o coração, escutando seu bater descompassado.

Se virou, pousou um beijo delicado entre seus seios, subiu beijando o decote, a clavícula, deixou uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço, até alcançar seu ouvido e sussurrar: - "Saori, eu te amo! Te amo há tanto tempo que nem sei desde quando. O sentido da minha vida é estar ao seu lado". Emocionada, ainda com as mãos na nuca do rapaz, foi a vez de Saori o atrair para um beijo, lento, profundo, tentando imprimir nele todo sentimento... se afastaram, foi a vez dela dizer: - "Seiya, eu também te amo, sei que é meu dever amar todos meus cavaleiros igualmente, e de fato os amo, mas estou apaixonada por você, nem sei há quantas vidas, te amo e protejo como meu cavaleiro, mas além disto, te amo como meu homem, minha alma gêmea, através do tempo e espaço - mesmo de longe, você sempre escuta o chamado da minha alma e volta para mim... minha vida nunca seria completa sem você! Me senti profundamente arrependida por todas as vezes que queria ter te dito o quanto te amo, mas o dever, as circunstâncias não me permitiram... se pudesse voltar no tempo, teria te falado desde o início!"

Ficaram um longo tempo se beijando, trocando juras de amor eterno, se olhando, memorizando cada detalhe.

Quando a lua cheia estava plena no céu de verão, Saori pegou Seiya pelas mãos e o levou para dentro de casa... tinham muito tempo perdido a recuperar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S.: Queria que assim que o amor dos dois viesse à tona, qualquer maldição dos deuses deixasse de ter poder sobre eles. Quis escrever com profundidade a emoção que ambos sentiram... me desculpem se pequei pelo excesso!


	5. Chapter 4 - Lua de Mel

**I think we're gonna need some time**

Eu acho que vamos precisar de algum tempo

 **Maybe all we need is time...**

Talvez tudo que precisemos seja tempo

 **And it's telling me it might be you**

Algo me diz que deve ser você

 **All of my life...**

Por toda minha vida...

Os dois ficaram assim, em um estado de graça nas duas últimas semanas de férias de Seiya no Japão: em lua de mel, conhecendo seus corpos e almas de uma maneira totalmente entregue, que mesmo tendo estado tanto tempo juntos no passado, não tiveram oportunidade de experimentar... os segredos de seus corpos, o prazer de estarem juntos, felicidade que ainda não tinham vivenciado.

Acordavam quando queriam, caminhavam longamente e em silêncio pela praia, tomavam banho de mar juntos, de dia, ou de noite, à luz das estrelas, Ficavam deitados no colo um do outro, apenas se acariciando. Dormiam abraçados – apesar da cama ser enorme – não conseguiam se desgrudar.

Além disso tudo, faziam planos para o futuro, quem diria que com a infância e adolescência conturbada que tiveram, isto seria possível? Estavam vivendo este privilégio pela primeira vez em séculos, pois sabiam que Athena reencarnada e seu amado Cavaleiro de Pégaso, se sacrificaram em todas encarnações, nas guerras santas, pelo bem da humanidade... Pela primeira vez, ambos sobreviveram... em tempos de paz - isto tinha de ter algum significado.

Aparentemente, seu amor profundo e puro, quebrara a última maldição que os deuses lhes impuseram, parecia que este sentimento sempre os levaria um em direção ao outro, não havia muito o que fazer além de deixar com que eles concluíssem esta encarnação vivendo uma vida relativamente normal.

Na manhã do último dia de férias de Seiya, em que ele partiria para Grécia para resolver suas pendências, buscar sua irmã, e voltar definitivamente para o lado de Saori - para nunca mais partir – ele acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, e ficou observando sua amada ao seu lado, extasiado: a pele alva, os cabelos brilhantes como a luz cobrindo um seio e desnudando o outro, a curva entre a cintura e o quadril, um leve sorriso no rosto - de satisfação, uma mão repousando sob seu rosto e a outra sobre o ventre... Aos seus olhos ela parecia um anjo, nada era tão bonito para Seiya, nem o pôr do sol no mar, nem as noites de lua cheia, nada se comparava à visão do amor à sua frente.

Vendo-a com a mão repousando sobre o ventre, ousou entreter a ideia de que ela pudesse ter lá dentro um fruto de seu amor... eles não estavam preocupados em evitar um filho, na verdade, tanto ele quando Saori, depois das guerras, e do tempo letárgico que passaram, queriam tudo que a vida pudesse dar. Seiya por sinal, tinha sede de vida, queria uma casa cheia de filhos, queria ser o pai mais amoroso do mundo... e o marido mais apaixonado, queria agarrar a chance que os milênios não o haviam dado até então... ser o homem dela.

Como seria um tanto arrojado perante as tradições, que eles se casassem oficialmente, consideraram aquela primeira noite de amor, sob a lua cheia, suas núpcias, estavam casados de alma, de coração, de corpo... nada poderia separar ou romper seus sentimentos um pelo outro, a aliança entre eles estava estabelecida!

Saori acordou e olhou seu amado – "mais lindo que os deuses do olimpo" – pensou. Ele não a viu acordada, com seus olhos vagando em devaneios, apoiado em um cotovelo, olhar perdido em seu corpo... ela delicadamente levantou a mão que estava em seu ventre, tocou o rosto de seu amor... – "Em que você está pensando", ele olhou nos olhos dela, sorriu, se inclinou e beijou-lhe o ventre desnudo: - "Na família linda que quero construir com você! Em como estou sendo feliz estes dias e seremos para sempre!" Ela sorriu, se aproximou e o atraiu em um profundo beijo.

"-Você tem mesmo que partir hoje?" Disse com a voz meio chorosa – "Sim, mas volto antes de 48 horas!" Sorriu com seu jeito impetuoso e jovial – "Não conseguirei ficar mais do que isso longe de você!" - Será que é seguro te deixar aqui sozinha?" Falou preocupado. "-Creio que sim, se os deuses quisessem nos punir, puniriam a nós dois juntos, não? Mas não se preocupe, irei com você até Tóquio, e ficarei estes dias na minha mansão, com meus empregados, com Tatsumi, resolvendo pendências da fundação."

Dessa maneira, Seiya ficou mais tranquilo, para resolver tudo e mudar-se definitivamente para perto de sua amada Saori, "Minha mulher", pensava sonhador...


	6. All of My Life - Capítulo Final

**I've been saving love songs and lullabies**

Tenho guardado canções de amor e de ninar...

 **And there's so much more**

E tem tanto mais...

 **No one's ever heard before...**

Que ninguém ouviu antes...

 **Something's telling me it might be you**

Algo me diz que deve ser você

 **Yeah, it's telling me it must be you**

Sim, me diz que tem de ser você

 **And I'm feeling it'll just be you**

E eu sinto que só pode ser você

 **All of my life...**

Por toda minha vida

 **It's you...**

É você...

 **I've been waiting for**

Que eu tenho esperado

 **All of my life...**

Por toda minha vida...

Saori acordara bem cedinho, estava debruçada na amurada, vendo o sol nascer no mar, com um sorriso feliz no rosto... Não se lembrava de ser assim, tão feliz, em toda sua vida. Desde que Seiya voltou, e se lembraram de todo seu passado juntos, tendo a oportunidade de viver uma vida de mortais normais, ela se tornou uma mulher sorridente, colhendo a alegria do momento presente, a cada dia, vivendo com simplicidade e harmonia.

Ele cumprira sua promessa que tinha lhe feito: voltou da Grécia em menos de dois dias, trazendo Seika com ele para o Japão. Já havia se passado quase um ano e meio, "como dias felizes passam rápido!" Ela pensava. Sua cunhada se estabeleceu por um tempo na casa de descanso com eles, mas conseguiu trabalho em Tóquio, se mudando para lá, Saori ofereceu a mansão para que ela se estabelecesse, e desde então, ela vivia na propriedade administrada por Tatsumi. Estudava e fazia estágio na capital, nos fins de semana voltava para casa de praia, ficar com sua família. O casal pretendia voltar daí a um tempo para capital, Seiya ajudaria Saori na fundação, queria se ocupar de transformar os orfanatos em verdadeiros lares para crianças órfãs, usar sua experiência para melhorar a vida dos outros.

Quebrada a maldição dos deuses, os outros cavaleiros também recuperaram a memória, e sempre vinham passar uma temporada com eles. Shiryu era quem mais passava tempo por lá, agora era um homem de família, sempre trazia Shunrei com ele, moraram na China, levando uma vida simples nos exuberantes Cinco Picos. Estavam um pouco sumidos ultimamente, devido às últimas semanas de gravidez da moça, era arriscado viajar, estavam todos muito ansiosos pela chegada do primogênito do Cavaleiro de Dragão.

As lembranças e devaneios de Saori foram interrompidos por um choro potente, e um Seiya muito atrapalhado que correu para fora com um bebezinho no colo, tinha pouco mais de seis meses, e parecia muito bravo, o pai tentava acalmá-lo, mas chegou pedindo socorro à sua mulher "Saori, só você tem o que ele quer no momento..." Ela riu desabotoando sua blusa, pegando o bebê e o aconchegando ao seu peito.

A criança parou de chorar no mesmo instante, mamando com alegria. Seiya abraçou Saori por detrás, descansando seu queixo no ombro da amada, observando seu filho... levou a mão à cabeça da criança acariciando-a, enquanto Saori segurava lhe uma das mãozinhas. "Ele me puxou, sempre tem fome!" disse Seiya, roubando uma gostosa gargalhada da esposa.

Não era só isso que puxara do pai, era uma criança brincalhona, sorridente, se parecia muito com Seiya, cabelos fartos, castanhos, a pele mais clara que do pai e mais escura que da mãe, e olhos lindíssimos azuis. Sua semelhança com alguém muito importante na história do cavaleiro e da deusa os inspirou a escolha do nome: Aioros. Resolveram homenagear o antigo cavalheiro de Sagitário – predecessor de Seiya – que agora herdara a armadura de ouro de seu signo, afinal, era o mais fiel defensor de Athena.

Consideravam que deviam a vida a este benfeitor que mal conheceram, sem ele Saori não teria sobrevivido, e nem Seiya, pois se o já finado cavalheiro não lhe mandasse a armadura incontáveis vezes com seu cosmo, o rapaz não teria tido chance nas batalhas. Aioros era como um padrinho dos dois!

A criancinha, ainda no peito da mãe, olhou para seu pai com um olhar feliz... Seiya sussurrou no ouvido de Saori: "- Sabe meu amor, quando te reencontrei, pensei que nunca seria capaz de te amar mais do que já amava. Quando voltei da Grécia, e soubemos que você esperava um filho meu, meu coração quase explodiu. Agora, neste momento, com esse presente no seu colo, acho que te amo ainda mais... infinitamente!" Ela o olhou, emocionada com a declaração de amor inesperada, e lhe beijou: "- Também te amo de uma maneira que não achei que fosse possível nem para o coração de uma deusa..."

Com o bebê saciado, Seiya o pegou de volta, adorava ficar com ele no colo! O menino também, já era apaixonado pelo pai. Saori foi para cozinha preparar algo para comerem, e notou a casa muito silenciosa. Foi até o quarto do bebê, Seiya o ninava cantando a mais linda canção de ninar, algo de suas lembranças mais profundas... "Quem poderá ter cantado isto para ele um dia?" Não quis interromper a cena, com seu coração transbordando de amor, ficou ali, vendo seu querido Pégaso, companheiro de quantas vidas? Fazendo dormir o fruto mais lindo de seu amor...

FIM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S.: Espero que tenha atendido às expectativas, achei que o amor dos dois teria que quebrar a maldição, e os deuses, vencidos nesta última batalha, os deixassem viver o resto da encarnação como mortais normais...


End file.
